The aim of this project is, using immunologically specific reagents, to induce lung injury, to determine the morphological outcome of the injury and the mediators involved (complement, chemotactic factors, prostaglandins, neutrophils). Type II alveolar epithelial cells will be injured with specific antibody; pulmonary endothelial cells will be injured with antibody to angiotensin converting enzyme; pulmonary basement membrane will be injured with specific antibody. Injury will be verified by in vitro culture of isolated cells or tissue slices with antibody in the presence and absence of complement. In vivo induced injury will be quantitated and the progression of morphological changes in lung carefully monitored by light and by transmission electron microscopy. Special attention will be paid to changes in rates of collagen synthesis and in the deposition of collagen within lung. We hope to be able to predict the outcome of lung injury that is primarily restricted to a known compartment and to determine the mediators relevant to the progression of changes within lung.